1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator capable of efficiently storing a product, such as a pizza box, which has a large width and a small thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator includes a cooling chamber to store various food products and beverages to cool them, a freezing chamber to store frozen food products, such as meat, fish and ice cream to freeze them, and a cool air generating device to supply cool air to the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber. A shelf or a storage basket is installed in the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber to support various chilled or frozen food products put thereon. The cool air generating device includes an evaporator to cool the surrounding air and a fan to forcibly blow the cooled air. The cool air generating device supplies cool air to the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber to cool the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber.
Generally, refrigerators for home use may be classified into a general type refrigerator, a side-by-side type refrigerator, a hybrid refrigerator, etc. according to the arrangement of the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber, and a door installation structure. One of the most commonly used general type refrigerator includes a freezing chamber disposed at an upper portion and a cooling chamber disposed under the freezing chamber. The general type refrigerator further includes a freezing chamber door and a cooling chamber door which are respectively arranged at upper and lower sides of the refrigerator.
The side-by-side type refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a cooling chamber respectively disposed in left and right compartments of the refrigerator. The side-by-side type refrigerator further includes a freezing chamber door and a cooling chamber door disposed on left and right sides of the refrigerator. An ice maker to make ice may be disposed in the freezing chamber, and a dispenser may be disposed in the freezing chamber door to discharge the ice made in the ice maker such that the ice can be easily taken outside the freezing chamber door. The side-by-side type refrigerator is appropriate for a large-capacity refrigerator including a large-capacity freezing chamber and a large-capacity cooling chamber.
The hybrid refrigerator includes a freezing chamber disposed at a lower portion and a cooling chamber disposed on the freezing chamber. The freezing chamber is opened or closed by a drawer-type door. The cooling chamber is opened or closed by a pair of cooling chamber doors arranged on left and right sides of the refrigerator. In the hybrid refrigerator, the ice maker is disposed in the cooling chamber and the dispenser is disposed in the cooling chamber door. Accordingly, the hybrid refrigerator has an advantage in that water supplied into the ice maker is not frozen compared to the side-by-side type refrigerator including the ice maker disposed in the freezing chamber.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-117536 discloses an example of the hybrid refrigerator. The hybrid refrigerator disclosed in the Publication includes a cooling chamber disposed at an upper portion of a refrigerator main body, and a freezing chamber disposed under the cooling chamber. Further, the cooling chamber is opened or closed by a pair of cooling chamber doors, and the freezing chamber is opened or closed by a drawer-type door.
However, the conventional refrigerator does not include a separate space capable of storing a product, such as a pizza box, having a large width and a small thickness in the freezing chamber. Thus, conventionally, the product such as a pizza box is stored on the bottom of the freezing chamber. In this case, however, if another product is put on the product such as a pizza box, it causes inconvenience when the product such as a pizza box is taken out again. Further, if another product is stored to be separated from the product such as a pizza box, a space above the product such as a pizza box cannot be used, thereby causing a problem such as a reduction in space efficiency.
As described above, if there is no space for a product with a large width and a small thickness, it is inconvenient to store such a product. Even though the product does not have a large volume, it occupies a large space in the storage chamber.